Lunar: Bloody Dreams
by Rival Blade
Summary: This is the story about a young man wishing to become something great. He finds it in a beautiful young girl. Love and adventure drive him. R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is a new kind of writing for me. Action and adventure meets romance! Oh goody! Anyway, this is in first person.  
  
It all started one day, when I was merely a boy. I have always felt the lust for adventure, but I can't grasp it here. You see, here in the secluded village of Regu, there is nothing exciting ever going on. I have no purpose other than to be the son of the mayor. Oh well. Something will happen to me, Greg , someday. I just hope that day comes soon for my sake.  
  
"Greg, lets go." said my flying cat friend Opal. She always thinks that my adventures aren't going to happen, but she follows me everywhere. She is the best friend I have ever had. I sighed and walked through the grassy plains. This was my favorite spot to think. Opal suddenly started to giggle.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as she continued to laugh uncontolably.  
  
"Oh nothing." she could barely strain out the words, her white fur shaking with laughter. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she continued to laugh.  
  
"What is it Opal, tell me!" I said, starting to get irritated.  
  
"Really, its nothing...hahahahahahaha, really hahahahaha, I'm seriou... hahahahahaha!" she couldn't even get the words out this time. I was ready to throw her through the air when she finally burst out and confessed, "I'm sorry Greg, its just that we have the funniest surprise for your birthday, I mean, uh, I HEARD THIS GREAT JOKE, KNOCK KNOCK! WHO'S THERE? EGG! EGG WHO? EGG IN A DUCKS BUM! HAHAHAHA!" Opal said, choking the words out.  
  
I started to laugh at how bad she was at keeping secrets. I should have guessed earlier. I was about to continue walking along when a shriek ripped through the air. I wheeled around to see a young woman being attacked by some creature. All it was was a blob of ooze, but poison dripped from its mouth. Quickly I grabbed my sword from its sheath. The slime loomed up, ready to bite her when I dove in and slashed the thing. It flew back in pieces. They formed back together and it rushed at me. I leaped forward and attacked. It ripped into pieces again and then formed again. I continued this for a few more times. I ended up being exhausted. The tireless slime finally looked to get me when a bolt of lightning shot over my head. It hit the slime and obliterated it. I turned around to see the lady put away her wand. I clapped. She courtesed. I finally got a good look at her for the first time. She wore a long red skirt with a red shirt and a white collor. Her face was smooth and picture perfect. She had long black hair with a berret clipped in her hair. She looked simply stunning. I gaped at her beauty. She smiled back at me, thinking that I gaped at her magic.  
  
"Hello kind sir. May I ask your name?" she asked politly.  
  
"Uhh, uhh..." I said, trying to find the words. Opal whispered it in my ear and I jumped, "My name is Greg, Greg Virdalo Ms, uhh,"  
  
"My name is Len..., I mean, why don't you just call me Elaine" she said with a smile. I returned it and she blushed.  
  
Silence. We just stood there waiting for the other to say something.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." she finally said. I breathed deeply at that she said something first.  
  
"It was nothing, besides, you killed it." I said.  
  
"I supose you are right."  
  
"Elaine, where are you from? And what are you doing out here?" Opal asked.  
  
"I am from the magic city of Vane. Some weird things are going on. I managed to escape barely. I am out here to get help."  
  
"What?! Vane is along way from here. My grandpa said he was there, long ago, but, why out here? Meribia and Saith are alot closer. We are on the other side of the world from Vane." I said.  
  
"I know. But people won't believe me, even the people on Black Rose street. It is like someone has ordered everybody to not believe me." She began to cry. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
What the hell am I doing?! I don't know this woman barely, but its like she is my girlfriend! Not that I wouldn't mind having her as my girlfriend.  
  
"I tried to get a ride over to Saith, but nothing would work. The only thing left was to go to Nanza barrier and head south. Reza was a disaster, and Meryod was out of the question. But, some inventor in Iluk gave me a ride in a airship to the east. When we landed, I got off and he flew off. I eventually wandered here." Elaine said, regaining herself. I let her go. She turned to walk away when I called out.  
  
"Hey Elaine, why don't you come to Regu? I'm sure my family can fix you something up." I said cheerfully. Opal sighed at how bad I was with woman. When Elaine turned around I whispered to her that she wouldn't be having any fish anytime soon. Opal grumbled. I caught up to Elaine and we set off for Regu.  
  
We arrived in a few minutes, Elaine and I chatting with each other. When I arrived in Regu, we were greeted with friendly faces and waves. Children danced around playing and singing. I started to hum my favorite song. If only I had my flute with me. Elaine started to sing along with the humming.  
  
In your dreams,  
  
Magical thoughts.  
  
All things are real unless you dream there not.  
  
In your dreams, love is the plot,  
  
carried on wings of hope.  
  
Each of our souls,  
  
intertwine when we do.  
  
Instantly we see it, the time to grow and be it,  
  
when everything is pinned on a hope.  
  
Let rise the dreams of your heart,  
  
that innocent you, careless and kind,  
  
free to roam the breeze in love,  
  
only when two brilliantly shine as one!  
  
I was astonished at the beauty of her voice, so strong yet so soft. She smiled and looked at me. I could feel my face turn read. I heard Opal whistle in my hear. I made a motion to pet her on my shoulder but pinched her instead. She gave a little yelp. Elaine giggled. The giggling. Thats right, I have to act surprised when I get home!  
  
We arrived shortly after. I entered the door and balloons dropped from the ceiling. My parents and grandparents came out with big presents in there arms. They put them on a coffee table in the corner. Everyone kissed me and the maids hugged me.  
  
"Happy birthday son." my father said, patting me on the back. He looked over my shoulder to see a very confused Elaine. My father gasped, "Well, we have him a suprise birthday and he brings home a present for him from him!" he moved over to Elaine and gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh yeah, thats Elaine. She was attacked by a slime monster and I saved her kind of. I tired the monster out and she zapped it with lightning. She is from Vane." I said smiling. She blushed at all the attention.  
  
"She is quite a pretty young lass isn't she?" my mother said. She went over to her and hugged her, "Well, dinner is almost ready. Everybody go wash up. Go on Greg. I'll take care of Elaine."  
  
I walked up to my room sighing. Whenever I have girl friend come over my family goes ballistic.  
  
In my room I went to the mirror. There I was. A young boy of 17, scraggily brown hair. I wore a black breast plate with a leather buckle going across my chest from shoulder to waist having my sword on my back. I had red samurai pads on my shoulders and legs and also red gauntlets on my hands. I was all dirty and having flecks of goo on me for my fight with the slime. I took it all off and hopped into the shower. Ten minutes later I came out totally refreshed. I put on a clean shirt and pants. By Althena do I feel relaxed! I went downstairs to eat and I saw Elaine more beautiful than ever.  
  
Her dress was washed and ironed so it looked gorgeous. Her hair was combed out from all the tangles and a fresh barrete was in her hair. Her face had been washed so he skin was milky white, like snow. It could make a man wither. It sure made me feel really unconfortable. I started to sweat when she smiled up at me. Opal snickered and I pinched her again. She hissed at me.  
  
"Quite you!" I whispered.  
  
"Meow, hiss. You like her, admit it. You can't bare to see her go tomorrow." Opal said.  
  
"You're right. Thats why I have decided I am going with her. And you're coming." I retorted with a grin. Opal practically choked. I laughed and headed down the stairs. I came up to the table and seated myself beside her. She smiled. She always has to smile. Damn does that make me uncomfortable. I tried to return the smile, but it turned into a nervous grin. She giggled. Opal did to. Then I whispered that we were going tomorrow and she shut up for the rest of the dinner. When everyone was seated, my father stood up.  
  
"Dear family, we are here to honour my sons birthday and the coming of Elaine, the loveliest of ladies. I propose a toast to long life for them both, and should they ever get married, well, lets hope there kids aren't taking to Greg." he smiled and everybody laughed. Even I did kind of. The marriage part is not a good thing. He knows how to hit my pressure points! My father continued, "Well, let us pray that Elaine has a safe journey. So Elaine, wherever the wind takes you, know that you have friends here in Regu." Elaine started to cry at the thought of leaving on her solomn mission. I am coming with her.  
  
The dinner was merry, everybody laughing and drinking, talking and such. Villagers came by to pay there respects, giving me birthday gifts, even from the poorest, giving the best they could offer. I accepted all of them, thanking and giving each a silver dollar. Everybody cheered at what a great Mayor I would be. Another reason to go along with Elaine, advenutre instead of boring old Mayor life.  
  
The dinner started in eraly evening and went through most of the night. At 1 O'clock people started to tire out and retired for the night. I thanked everybody for coming and giving me such wonderful gifts.  
  
Soon the last person left and Elaine was shown a place to sleep. I said good night to everybody and went to bed.  
  
I woke myself up at 4 in the morning to get ready. I strapped on all my gear and packed things I needed for my adventure, healing herbs, food for a month or so, my sword, and a picture of my family. I'm sure gonna miss them alot.  
  
Opal was up with me, throwing at me about a million reasons why I shouldn't go. I knew she would follow me, but she didn't want to. By Althena is she irritating sometimes.  
  
The next morning everyone was up early to see Elaine off. Opal was still trying to talk me out of it. I just ignored her. I had come up with a route that would let me catch up to her quickly.  
  
"Goodbye!" Elaine said, half smiling, half trying to hide tears of sadness on having to leave such hospitality.  
  
"Good luck on your quest! May Althena be with you!"  
  
30 minutes after Elaine had gone I crept out of the house and headed down a route through a dark forest. It was uneventful, but I couldn't control my excitement. I was going on a real adventure with my love and an irritating flying cat who reluctantly came along.  
  
I made it through the forest in an hour and made it to a pass. I could hear crying. I looked at the direction and there was Elaine coming up. She looked up and saw me. I grinned like a little boy. She rushed up to me and hugged me tightly, crying tears of joy this time.  
  
"Lets go!" I said.  
  
"But what about your family?" Elaine asked.  
  
"I left them a note telling them that adventure called." I winked at her.  
  
"Thank you!" she hugged me tighter.  
  
"Next stop, wherever!"  
  
Authors Note: Tell me what you think! 


	2. Nightmare

Authors Note: Nothing really. Enjoy!  
  
I never new my adventure would start out like this. A lovely lady coming from Vane caputred my heart. It was all so exciting. Adventures don't come to Regu, but here one is! My one dream has come true!  
  
I looked out upon a grassy hill where we were resting. Elaine was sitting under a tree happily humming to herself. I was taking in the sights and keeping a lookout for monsters. My sword was hanging from my back, ready to come out and slash something in an instant. Opal rested on my shoulder, taking in the beauty of the hills as well. Things have gone pretty well for my first adventure so far. Seeing that there were no monsters, I took a break under the tree with Elaine.  
  
"Hey Greg," Elaine said, "What do you think we should do after this?"  
  
"Well, we could keep going over the hills. Then there is a mountain range and a small port town after that."  
  
"Hmm. That would be a good idea, we can take a ship back to the mainland."  
  
"Okay. We'll set off for there in about an...ELAINE LOOKOUT!" I yelled, grabbing my sword and I leapt forward and slashed the bandit who tried to stab Elaine with a dagger. The bandits hand was cleaved off, it still moving on the ground. Elaine got up steadily at the gruesome sight, but she took out her wand, ready to fry something if it got too close. Opal flew off my shoulder and hid in a tree, ready to attack if need be, but cowering for the most part. 3 more bandits came up and the other one retreated. Elaine waved her wand and a fire ball rushed forward and took out one bandit. I took on the other 2. I lunge at one and slashed, but he jumped to the side. I did a sweep kick behind me and got the bandit who was trying to sneak up on me. He fell and I took the other one. He took an ax and we battled on. Elaine fought off more bandits who were trying to get to close to her. I continued the fight with the ax wielder. He grinned mischeviously. What in Althena is he planning? I slashed and he brought the ax up and we locked, both trying to out power the other. I used all my strength and so did he. I saw veins popping in his neck, and I knew I was doing the same. Finally, I let go of my sword and he flung it up words at my sudden move. I dropped to the ground and kicked him in the balls. He knelt over from the pain. I elbowed him in the back and he collapsed. The other bandits saw this and charged me, but Elaine was casting spells like crazy, trying to stop them. She took most of them down, but not enough for me to hold off. I looked into the air and my sword was falling. Towards me. I caught it and held it to the downed bandits throat. The others immediatly backed off. One however stood still, a fancier dressed one. Obviously the leader.  
  
He spoke to me in a rough grumble, "Leave me man to go. We'll let you go to."  
  
"Not a chance! You'll harm more people with your greedy ways! End this now!" I yelled back.  
  
"Hmmm. Let us talk about this alright. If that blade gets any closer to that there man then you are lunch meat!"  
  
"Oh really?" I said grinning and put it close enough to touch the hairs on the mans neck.  
  
"You dare refuse an offer by Bakke, greatest bandit to roam the planet? You are asking for it!" Bakke said, taking out a scimitar. I looked over his shoulder and saw Elaine ready to fire a bolt of lightning at a moments notice. I saw Opal in the tree to, poised to attack. I nodded to her and she flung out of trees and started clawing at Bakkes' face. He tried to throw the insane Opal off but to no avail. The flying cat raked at his face, slashing him to bits. One of the bandits leapt at Opal, but she flew off. All the bandits clustered together and tried to leap at the cat. I kicked the bandit I held hostage into the group and  
  
Elaine fired off lightning and it seared through the bandits, electricity raging through them. Finally it stopped and all the bandits collapsed on the ground unconscious. I rushed over to Elaine, but she looked at me with horror.  
  
"How could you be so ruthless as to even think about actually killing that man!" her eyes watered up with tears.  
  
"Believe me, he would have killed me. Besides, I never actually was going to do it, I just did it to stop him from coming to close or going to you."  
  
Opal floated down and landed on my shoulder, "He is right. one time a group of robbers tried to get into the house but Greg stopped them with the same tactic."  
  
Elaines' eyes dried up and she smiled, a weak smile. She turned around and walked towards the tree and grabbed her things.  
  
"I'm sorry for believing you would sink so low to there level."  
  
I grinned and walked up to her. I sheathed my sword, grabbed my pack and we went off through the hills. Adventure is so exciting!  
  
We passed through the hills and we arrived at the mountain range. Elaine gaped at the mountains. She had seen mountains before, but not like this. The sun rose from the direction of the mountains and it glittered on the pure ice of the tops. It made the peaks look like glittering prisms. I smiled at her and she merely stared at me. I laughed and we continued on.  
  
We passed through the mountains in silence, Elaine too starstruck to talk about anything except the mountains. She giggled at the sight of them and watched as with every step the peaks changed colors of all sorts, mixed in like a rainbow.  
  
We left the mountains much to Elaines' dismay. She sighed and took one last look and we trudged on. We stopped for a break under some trees. I took out my flute and began to play a little song called "The Clear White River". Elaine loved it, she had never heard it before. I played a few more songs, each one more lively than the other. Elaine clapped to the beat and Opal danced around and flew around my head.  
  
It was getting dark so I decided that we should reach the port town of Alde tomorrow. She agreed and I put up a fire around the tree. We ate some food and I played a few more tunes. Everyone was happy. Elaine started to doze off so I stopped the playing and she fell asleep.  
  
"Shes' beautiful isn't she?" I said to Opal.  
  
"Greg has a crush does he?" Opal snickered and laughed. I pinched her and she yelped, "Sometimes I hate you." she grumbeld.  
  
"Well, I'm getting some sleep." I said. I put out the fire and wrapped my blanket around me.  
  
You will not escape!  
  
Escape what?  
  
You are mine.  
  
Please go away!  
  
No one loves a fool.  
  
Elaine, Opal, help me!  
  
I woke up screaming. It was a little past dawn. I was in a cold sweat. I gasped for air and laid myself back onto my pillow. Only a dream, only a dream. Only a nightmare. 


End file.
